


Не поступайте так с хасиндами

by lysblanche



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins, Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: Angst, Gen, Investigations, Murder Mystery, Mystery, Non-Chronological, Psychology
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:21:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23116897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lysblanche/pseuds/lysblanche
Summary: Натаниэль Хоу погибает при загадочных обстоятельствах. Командор Амелл ведет расследование.





	1. Часть 1

Натаниэль пропал. Ушел в ночь охотиться на косуль, как и планировал. Возвращался он с охоты обычно к вечеру следующего дня, но на этот раз не пришел. Когда он не явился и на второй день, и на третий, Стражи забили тревогу.

Первым делом Амелл опросила, кто его видел последним. Выходило, что третьего дня, где-то после полуночи, Натаниэль ушел в лес. Взял лук деда, облачился в свой собственный доспех — тот самый, что привез еще из Вольной Марки. Поболтал с кухаркой, взял немного еды, продал какую-то мелочевку Херрену, которому в ту ночь не спалось, купил медовухи у пацана у ворот. Ушел — и не вернулся.

Сбежал? Как бы ни была неправдоподобна мысль, Амелл должна была допустить и такой вариант. Когда Андерс сбежал, она тоже сначала не верила.

Обыскали его комнату. Кроме доспеха и лука, все на месте. Натаниэль, впрочем, мог сбежать и налегке, без еды, без запаса одежды и даже без денег… Но он никогда бы не ушел, не прихватив с собой еще и письма Делайлы. Но письма остались лежать в верхнем ящике его стола.

Тут Амелл окончательно стало понятно, что что-то не так.

Ларридин, один из Стражей, бывший лесничий, предложил начать поиски с брусничной поляны между излучиной Хафтер и Тропой пилигримов — это было любимое место Ната для охоты на косуль. Его предположение оказалось верным, но… Там они нашли только доспехи, оружие и личные вещи.

Амелл смотрела, не веря своим глазам. Лук, колчан, стрелы, наплечная сумка, сапоги — все валяется на земле, все выброшено, словно ненужное. Натаниэль никогда не бросал так вещи. Потом доспех, который был снят будто наспех: наплечники в одной стороне, нагрудник в другой, перчатки вывернуты наизнанку, пара ремней порвались — он словно старался как можно быстрее раздеться. Нижняя рубашка разорвана от левого плеча до пояса. Исподнее — буквально в клочья.

Следов борьбы нет, как и следов кого-то другого. На нижней рубашке, на твердых кожистых листьях брусники, на сухой траве — темная жидкость, очень похожая на кровь, но совсем немного. Если Нат и был ранен, то легко.

— Мерриль, что скажешь?

Эльфийка подошла, поднесла руку к темным каплям. Прислушалась к себе. Моргнула, покачала головой.

— Да, это кровь Натаниэля. Единственное что могу сказать — присутствия демонов тут нет.

Что ж, Натаниэль не одержим. Уже что-то. А магия? Амелл прислушалась к собственным ощущениям. Есть ли колебания в Завесе? Разрывы? Мелкие духи, пробравшиеся в наш мир? Хоть что-то?

Ничего. Ничего необычного. Тишина. Все совершенно обыкновенно.

Она присела на корточки и взяла в руки лук. Легкое, упругое дерево, покрытое зеленоватым лаком с красивым радужным отливом; на обоих плечах, вплотную к рукояти, вырезан герб Хоу. Она сама когда-то нашла это оружие и подарила Натаниэлю, и помнила, как озарилось тогда его лицо — надеждой и тихим светом. Тогда они еще не были друзьями, только присматривались друг к другу, но в тот день он впервые заговорил с ней… иначе. Не так, как с командиром, а как с кем-то, кому можно довериться и доверять.

Натаниэль всегда был скрытен, и даже спустя годы Амелл не могла с уверенностью утверждать, что хорошо его знает. Но в одном она была уверена: Нат скорее бы умер, чем бросил лук деда.

Что-то было не так. Что-то было совсем не так.

Ларридин пошел по его следу и встревожился.

— Будто он бежал, не разбирая дороги, — сказал он.

Бежал от чего-то? Или куда-то? И зачем?

Увы, но след очень быстро пропал из-за нападавшей за ночь листвы. Пришлось идти цепочкой в том же направлении.

Они вышли на чей-то временный лагерь в трех милях к северу. Натаниэль, абсолютно обнаженный, лежал на боку, в левом глазу торчала стрела, глотка перерезана. Рядом, буквально в паре шагов, было еще два трупа — судя по потрепанным дешевым доспехам, наемники или бандиты. У обоих перегрызено горло; у одного руки до плеч в укусах и рваных ранах, у второго порвано лицо когтями.

— Волк, — мрачно сказал Ларридин. — Переярок или прибылый, не старше двух лет: все зубы на месте, все острые. Фунтов под шестьдесят, а то и больше. Одного мгновенно загрыз, второй пытался защититься, закрыться руками. Но почему он напал? Волки боятся огня и стараются держаться подальше от людей. Волчица еще, бывает, малых щенков защищает — это уж насмерть, я знаю… Но сейчас какие щенки? Осень же. Разве что сильно оголодавший был.

Выходило, что наемники убили Натаниэля, а их самих загрыз волк, напавший внезапно и сразу после убийства, поскольку стрелу из трупа вытащить не успели. Но как Натаниэль здесь оказался? Почему он скинул доспех и выбросил лук и стрелы? Куда и зачем бежал в лес, не разбирая дороги? Почему прибежал сюда? Зачем набросился на двух наемников, голый и безоружный?

Амелл почувствовала, что ее захлестывает паника, и сделала несколько глубоких вдохов. Она обязана разобраться. Думай, Солона, думай.

Она отдала приказ Ларридину обыскать лагерь и его окрестности. Сама она не обладала талантом следопыта и охотника, и по опыту знала, что в таких случаях лучше оставаться на месте и дать прочитать следы тем, кто умеет. Ларридин умел. Пусть выяснит, может, был кто-то еще? Тогда у них были бы свидетели.

Следующим делом надо было выяснить время смерти.

— Каллиас, когда они умерли?

Каллиас обучался в Круге на целителя, пока не сбежал оттуда. Занял место медика в Башне Бдения после побега Андерса, а заодно аптекаря, полевого хирурга, травника и алхимика. Он деловито надел специальные тонкие перчатки и защитную маску. Присел рядом с трупами. Заглянул им в глаза. Подергал руки и ноги. Осмотрел раны. Начал перечислять, отстраненно и сухо:

— Трупное окоченение сильно выражено, локтевой сустав приподнят, колени полусогнуты, трупные пятна стойкие, в третьей стадии… Смерть наступила как минимум двое суток назад. Скорее раньше.

Амелл посчитала в уме. Получается, что Натаниэль погиб либо в ту же ночь, как ушел, либо в течение следующего дня.

Мерриль не сообщила ничего нового. Демонического присутствия она по-прежнему не ощущала, насчет магического воздействия — проклятия или порчи — сказать затруднялась. Посмотрев на Натаниэля еще раз, расплакалась. Карвер подошел к ней, приобнял; в его глазах застыла растерянность, которая — Солона знала по себе — очень скоро сменится гневом и болью.

Обыск лагеря, впрочем, дал новые зацепки — и новые вопросы. По словам Ларридина, в лагере был и третий: судя по размеру ног, человек, тяжелого веса и высокого роста. Странно было то, что они не нашли орудия убийства. На одном из трупов был колчан со стрелами, но там были стрелы с белым оперением и коротким стержнем, а Натаниэль Хоу был убит стрелой с более длинным стержнем и пестрым оперением. Также не нашли кинжал или нож, которым ему перерезали горло. Оба наемника носили только мечи, а единственный в лагере нож использовался для готовки и был весь в застывшем жиру. Напрашивался простой вывод: Ната убили не эти двое, а тот исчезнувший третий.

Амелл захлестнула холодная ярость.

— Сможешь его проследить?

Ларридин ухмыльнулся своим тонким ртом, который обезображивал шрам на правой щеке, и без слов пошел выполнять приказ.

Каллиас подошел к Солоне, оглянулся по сторонам и, убедившись, что их никто не подслушивает, заговорил тихо:

— Я могу… у себя в лаборатории… изучить тело. Возможно, это даст новую информацию.

Вскрывать труп Ната?! Нет, нет! Солоне поплохело от одной мысли.

— Вскрытие не понадобится, — словно прочитав ее мысли, сказал маг. — Причина смерти и так ясна. Но я бы настаивал на внешнем осмотре и анализе крови.

Солона проглотила подступившую к горлу тошноту. Она старалась размышлять хладнокровно. Конечно, Нат заслуживает сожжения с почестями. Но, с другой стороны, им нужно узнать правду о его смерти. Да, они нашли Натаниэля, но загадка его исчезновения не вполне разрешилась. Что заставило Натаниэля обезуметь и сорвать с себя одежду? Что за страх гнал его в лес? Что за гнев заставил напасть безоружным? Если осмотр трупа поможет найти ответ на эти вопросы, игра стоит свеч.

— Хорошо, — тихо сказала она. — Но сделай все быстро.

Тело Натаниэля Хоу и двух безымянных наемников погрузили на носилки, и отряд пошел обратно в Башню Бдения. Только в этот момент Амелл, наконец, осознала, что Ната больше нет. «Надо сообщить Делайле», — подумала она и ощутила мерзкий холод, пробежавший по позвоночнику.

Она разберется со всем этим, Мор их всех подери.

К сожалению, Ларридину не удалось найти убийцу. Страж вернулся на следующий день, хмурый и злой, с синими кругами под глазами.

— След привел к реке Хафтер, Командор. Оттуда наш приятель уплыл на лодке.

Солона выругалась от бессилия и злости. Хафтер в этих краях ветвилась на многочисленные притоки, и не представлялось возможным проследить маршрут. Если он знал местность, то скорее всего поплыл на юг, к Денериму, а в Денериме найти его не представлялось возможным. Было бы у них хотя бы описание внешности, можно было бы попробовать... перерыть, в конце концов, весь город сверху донизу. Но они даже не знали, кого искать. Человек высокого роста, большой силы, без определенного рода занятий, прибывший три дня назад? Да таких сотни.

Если же он поплыл на юго-запад, в Чащобные Холмы, то, скорее всего, уже мертв, или, если ему дико повезло, то выбрался, и сейчас уже на границе с Хайевером.

— Если бы мы обнаружили лагерь хотя бы в тот же день, можно было бы оцепить местность, — продолжил Ларридин, еще более хмурый. — Но теперь у него три дня форы.

— Моровое отродье!!!

Это был один из тех редких моментов, когда Солона была почти готова пойти на все. Кровь Создателя, на все! Взывать к демонам, использовать магию крови, принести жертву, исполнить варварские ритуалы авваров, даже прибегнуть к помощи Тевинтера! Дыхание Создателя! Убийца Натаниэля где-то на свободе, и она не знает, где он!

Но наваждение, вызванное болью и яростью, быстро схлынуло. Нет. Натаниэль не хотел бы, чтобы за поиск его убийцы было заплачено такой ценой.

Она отпустила Ларридина и стала дожидаться отчета Каллиаса. Он действительно кое-что обнаружил.

По словам мага, Натаниэль Хоу был убит четыре дня назад, ночью, через два или три часа после того, как покинул Башню. Убит стрелой в глаз; глотка перерезана уже после смерти. На левой руке — след неглубокого укуса, зубы похожи на волчьи. Но самое главное — в крови остатки сильного яда, токсина или галлюциногена. Определить ядовитое вещество точно не представляется возможным из-за сильного разложения тела.

Амелл слушала, пытаясь сложить разрозненные куски в общую картину, ощущая, как в животе растет неприятное предчувствие. Яд… Видения и галлюцинации, действительно, объясняли бы внезапное безумие Ната. Но представить Натаниэля Хоу, по своей воле употребляющего галлюциноген, было совершенно невозможно. Значит, кто-то намеренно его отравил.

Она размышляла дальше. Яды действуют быстро, максимум в течение нескольких часов, значит, этот кто-то четыре дня назад находился в Башне или в его окрестностях. А быть может, находится тут до сих пор.

Чтобы выявить отравителя, придется действовать быстро, но очень осторожно. Она приказала Каллиасу пока помалкивать про яд, а тело Ната отдать сестре Церкви для кремации. О поминках она подумает позже.

Оставшись одна, Солона постаралась припомнить последний день Натаниэля. Кто и когда мог добавить яд? И во что? В обед и ужин он ел то же, что и другие Стражи. Эль ему наливала Фельзи, его пили еще и Огрен с Алистером. Зевран как-то рассказывал, что есть яды, которые вдыхают, но это тоже ерунда — распыленный в помещении, яд бы свалил их всех. Значит, все-таки еда или питье. Надо выяснить, когда он остался один или наедине с кем-то. Но… Но ведь Нат и сам неплохо разбирался в ядах, разве он не почувствовал бы подозрительный привкус? Кроме того, Хоу всегда был очень осторожен и никогда не стал бы пить даже очень хорошее вино, предложенное неизвестно кем. Напрашивался неприятный ответ: он знал отравителя и доверял ему.

Здесь у Солоны появилась какая-то слабая, еще не сформулированная толком догадка, но ее размышления прервал стук в дверь. Она знала этот стук — три раза, мягко, одними костяшками пальцев. Так стучал только Алистер. Он пришел сказать, что в Башню приехала Делайла.

Делайла была безутешна. Она сидела на стуле и рыдала в платок, слушая объяснения Амелл, которых было пока немного: случайная смерть, странные обстоятельства, ведем расследование. Сын Делайлы, Мика, стоял рядом с матерью и молчал, уставившись куда-то в пол.

Создатель свидетель, Амелл уже не раз приходилось сообщать о смерти ее подчиненных — Стражей или солдат гарнизона — их родственникам. Но она так и не научилась делать это должным образом. Страж-Командор, полагала она, должен объявлять о смерти или со спокойным достоинством, или с искренней сердечностью. Она не умела ни первого, ни второго.

Слава Андрасте, сердечность умел проявлять Алистер. Он всегда находил слова утешения и поддержки, именно те, что и были нужны; и сейчас Делайла, прислушиваясь к его мелодичному тихому голосу, кивала, а потом, наконец, затихла.

Амелл грызло чувство вины, злость, бессилие и боль потери одновременно. Дыхание Создателя! Если бы Натаниэль погиб на Глубинных тропах, в бою, исполняя свой долг! Боль была бы столь же сильной, но она могла бы утешаться тем, что это судьба каждого Стража, и его смерть была не напрасной. Но Натаниэль Хоу погиб не на Глубинных Тропах, а в семи милях от своего дома, отравленный, обезумевший, преданный кем-то на позорную смерть. И она даже не смогла выследить его убийцу. Какое утешение она могла предложить Делайле? Чем могла искупить свою вину?

Ничем. Никогда.

Единственное, что она могла — отдать памятные Натаниэлю вещи.

— Это лук твоего дяди, — сказала она Мике, передавая оружие. — Натаниэль пользовался им еще в годы юности, а до него им пользовался твой прадед, Падрик Хоу, а до него — твой дальний предок. Это старинное оружие, сделанное еще во время Священных походов. Я знаю, что ты стреляешь с шести лет. Уверена, твой дядя хотел бы, чтобы теперь его носил ты.

Мика посмотрел на нее глубокими серо-голубыми глазами, которые так напоминали глаза Ната, и взял подарок уверенной и крепкой рукой. Странно, но это даровало ей своеобразное утешение.

Когда Делайла и Мика ушли, Алистер тихо спросил ее, думала ли она уже о похоронах. Этот вопрос застал ее врасплох. Где похоронить прах Ната? Рядом с замковой капеллой, где хоронили умерших обитателей Башни Бдения? Или, может быть, в семейной усыпальнице Хоу? После Мора ее разграбили, как и остальное имущество замка, и там не было праха его отца, но все же — это усыпальница его рода. Надо будет позже посоветоваться с Делайлой… Но сначала - выявить отравителя. Кто и зачем подсыпал Нату яд? В том, что смерть Натаниэля была кем-то спланирована, Амелл уже не сомневалась. Она отвернулась к окну и почувствовала, что вот-вот расплачется. Алистер подошел сзади и обнял ее. Молча, крепко. Она вздохнула и на минуту позволила себе расслабиться в его надежных теплых руках.

И тут та самая догадка пронзила ее.

— Мне нужно посмотреть его сумку.

Две карты местности с пометками. Немного денег. Шерстяные носки. Запасные перчатки без пальцев для стрельбы. Два яблока, полбуханки ржаного хлеба, твердый сыр и недопитая бутылка медовухи.

Внутри Амелл что-то щелкнуло.

— Кто продал ему медовуху? Херрен говорил, что он купил ее у какого-то мальчишки?

Мальчишкой оказался Гор, сын Алана и Герды. Его родители держали скот и пасеку на небольшой ферме в двух часах пути от Башни. Хозяйство у них было небольшое, но все же иногда у них случались излишки, и Гор приходил в Башню поторговать. Мед, сыр, творог, иногда воск и шерсть. Торговал он уже года два, местные его знали.

Амелл приказала доставить мальчишку прямо к ней в кабинет. Сначала Гор отпирался, но, узнав, что Страж Натаниэль Хоу убит, побледнел и упал перед Амелл на колени.

— Это не я, клянусь! Медовуха не моя! Мне заплатила та красивая хасиндка, ну та, на которой Страж Хоу отказался жениться. Но она клялась Пророчицей Андрасте, что это приворотное зелье! Я бы… Я бы никогда… Я и подумать не мог, что… Мне нравился Страж Хоу… он… сделал для меня флейту…

Дальнейшие его слова потонули в рыданиях.

Хасиндка, значит. Картина начала складываться.

— Командор, — выговорил сквозь рыдания мальчик, — я… я заслуживаю наказания. Я… я готов. Любое ваше…

— Наказание, говоришь?

Амелл наклонилась к нему, заглянула в глаза и выговорила, подчеркивая каждое слово:

— Твое наказание, мальчик, в том, что ты причастен к смерти Серого Стража. И будешь жить с этим до конца своих дней.

В глазах Гора плеснулось отчаяние, и он снова разрыдался.

— Уходи, — сухо бросила она. — И прими совет: больше не появляйся в Башне. Сомневаюсь, что здесь хоть кто-то будет рад тебя видеть.

Гор тут же вскочил и сломя голову бросился из комнаты. Она тоже вышла и отдала приказ страже:

— Нужно найти семейство хасиндов в Амарантайне, они должны быть среди людей банна Лиддла. Снарядите двух, нет, лучше трех солдат порасторопнее, и пусть немедленно отправляются. Лошадей не жалеть! Мне нужна девушка! Чтобы завтра к утру она была здесь! Будет сопротивляться — скрутить, но привести ее живой, слышите? Она нужна мне живой!

Только бы она еще была на месте, взмолилась Солона Создателю, только бы ее привезли. И почему-то знала: привезут.


	2. Часть 2

Этот фермер пришел в Башню утром. Говорил с нездешним акцентом, но к этому Натаниэль уже привык: в эрлинге после Мора оказалось много беженцев. Сказал, что у него сгорела ферма, и он просит помощи Стража-Командора. Захотел денег? Хоу знал, что в таких случаях компенсация не полагалась, но, тем не менее, крестьянин имел право обратиться за помощью к Амелл, как к эрлессе.

Амелл выслушала его жалобу, как выслушивала множество жалоб до этого — внимательно, но отстраненно.

— Как тебя зовут?

— Хайк, миледи.

— Я не миледи, — она поморщилась, словно проглотила горькое лекарство. — Называй меня Командор.

— Да, Командор.

— Ты мог бы переселиться в какую-нибудь ферму по соседству, — предложила она. — На Феравельских равнинах до сих пор много пустующих домов.

— Да, но… Нужно заново покупать скот, семена, саженцы, инструменты, какую-никакую обстановку и утварь… На это нужны деньги, я мог бы занять, но отдавать тоже нечем. Я подумал, может, у вас, Командор, найдется для меня работа?

Ей, как всегда, были нужны солдаты.

— Могу предложить тебе завербоваться в армию. Жалованье не слишком высокое, но на жену с ребенком тебе хватит, а крыша над головой, еда и обмундирование — за счет казны.

Хайк вздрогнул от страха и поднял руки, будто защищаясь.

— Нет-нет, Командор, не надо в армию, пожалуйста. Я не солдат.

Она вздохнула.

— А что ты умеешь? Ну, кроме того, чтобы выращивать зерно и ухаживать за скотиной.

— На самом деле я не фермер, Командор. Я научился этому здесь, но дома, на юге, я был плотником и каменщиком.

— На юге?

— Я хасинд, Командор.

Натаниэль тихо выругался про себя. Хасинд в землях Амарантайна. В Ферелдене их, мягко говоря, не жаловали, считая дикарями, которые жили в страхе и поклонялись ложным богам и шаманам. Этот Хайк, должно быть, совсем отчаялся, раз приехал сюда.

— А почему тогда ты не нанялся на работу в Амарантайне или Денериме? — спросила Амелл. — В городах всегда полно работы для каменщиков и плотников.

Хайк опустил глаза. Натаниэль уже знал, что он ответит.

— Я пытался. Но местные не хотели меня нанимать. Один раз мне, впрочем, удалось устроиться на работу, на починку крыши. Но, как только работа была сделана, хозяин обвинил меня в том, что я украл у него деньги, и выгнал. После этого со мной даже разговаривать никто не хотел. Потом мы переехали на один пустующий хутор, дела наладились, нам хватало на пропитание, но теперь… Вы наша последняя надежда, Командор.

Натаниэля вдруг озарило.

— Командор, банн Лиддл недавно просил выслать каменщиков для починки крепостных стен в Амарантайне. Еду и кров он предоставит, возможно, даже заплатит что-то. А на эти деньги сможете отстроиться на новом месте.

Хайк с надеждой взглянул на Амелл.

— Я спрошу, — кивнула она. — Но ничего не обещаю, — добавила она поспешно, увидев, как загорелись его глаза.

Банн Лиддл ответил положительно. Натаниэль не сомневался, что Лиддл согласился бы даже бандитов с Имперского тракта трудоустроить, если бы об этом попросила Амелл: он наследовал землю за банном Эсмерель, и трагическая судьба двоюродной тетки до сих пор не давала ему покоя.

Когда Хайк узнал, что его возьмут на работу, то очень обрадовался. По нему было видно, что он и не надеялся.

— Спасибо, — искренне сказал он. — Спасибо, Страж.

Натаниэль хотел было уже попрощаться и уйти, но тут Хайк остановил его:

— Страж, по нашим обычаям мы чествуем гонца, принесшего добрые вести. Приходи к нам вечером и раздели с нами пищу, питье и песни. Таков обычай.

Это было непривычно и вообще как-то… странно. Натаниэль хотел отказаться.

— Это вовсе не обязательно.

— Нет, Страж, я настаиваю. Это наши обычаи, и ты обидишь нас отказом. Нас поселили в северо-восточном дворике, в одном из домов. Приходи, как стемнеет.

Судя по тому, как он это произнес, для н это и впрямь было чем-то очень серьезным. Обижать Натаниэль никого не хотел.

Однако, вопреки его опасениям, вечер с семейством Хайка прошел очень хорошо. Далена, жена, щедро подливала медовуху собственного производства, а хозяин сначала забавно, по-доброму, рассказывал об их злоключениях здесь, на севере, а потом начал травить байки. Разные: место нашлось и поучительным историям, и смешным, и страшным. Рассказчик он был прекрасный, и Хоу не пожалел, что пришел.

Их дочь, Скай, смотрела на него с большим интересом… Если уж совсем честно, то так откровенно на Натаниэля еще никто не пялился. Но она была не в его вкусе — смуглое лицо, широкие плечи, плотное телосложение. Он же любил высоких и очень худых.

— А чем ты занимаешься? — спросила она его, когда поток баек отца иссяк.

— Скай, он же Страж, — попрекнул ее отец. — Ты и сама знаешь, чем они занимаются: уничтожают порождений тьмы.

— Но жизнь состоит не только из долга, — возразила она. — У тебя есть увлечения, Страж?

— Есть, — согласился Хоу и посмотрел на налитую в чашку медовуху. — Я люблю охотиться. Особенно на косуль.

— А как охотятся на косуль? — с интересом спросила Скай. — Я совершенно ничего об этом не знаю.

Натаниэль улыбнулся: это был его конек.

— Косули днем прячутся в лесу, и к ним невозможно подойти, не спугнув. У них чуткий нюх, чуткие уши, а главное — они очень быстро бегают. Но утром, очень рано, когда только-только рассветет, они выходят из укрытия, и вот тут их можно подкараулить.

Про охоту он мог говорить часами, а тут еще и слушатели подобрались внимательные. И Натаниэль рассказывал. Что надо выбрать подветренную сторону и залечь в засаде за два-три часа до рассвета, иначе звери учуят. Что осенью лучшие места для засады — это ягодные поляны и водопой. Что подкрадываться к зверю нужно уметь бесшумно, необходима специальная обувь, очень мягкая и заранее разношенная. Играет роль даже цвет одежды: будешь в белом осенью — отовсюду будет видно, но зимой, наоборот, не заметят.

— А стрелять? Куда стрелять? — глаза Скай сверкали, она напоминала маленькую девочку, которой рассказали страшную, но волнительную историю.

— Зависит от того, какой стороной к тебе зверь. Лучше всего, конечно, выстрел в голову, между рогов, или прямо в глаз — это моментальная смерть. Но в голову попадет не всякий, нужно быть очень хорошим стрелком. Если же боишься, что промахнешься, то можно целиться в середину груди, чем ниже, тем лучше. Если косуля к тебе боком, то стреляешь в лопатку или в шею, впрочем, тогда зверь умрет не сразу, возможно, даже сделает несколько шагов, прежде чем упасть. А если спиной, тогда надо попасть в крестец, но это сложно.

— А часто ты охотишься?

Натаниэль допил медовуху.

— Как получается. Я все-таки Страж, и долг Ордена превыше всего. В следующий раз, если ничего не помешает, хочу выйти дней через десять, когда будет полная луна.

Заметив, что Хайк зевает, прикрыв рот рукой, Хоу решил, что пора прощаться. Поблагодарив хозяев за гостеприимство и угощение, он покинул их временное пристанище.

Было еще не поздно, и он решил зайти в свою мастерскую, тем более, что она была как раз по пути. Мастерскую он любил. Натаниэлю нравилось работать руками, и так, чтобы это приносило пользу: что-то починить, или изготовить, или изучить. Он до сих пор вспоминал тот хитроумный антиванский замок, который якобы нельзя было вскрыть. Пришлось повозиться, но дело того стоило.

Сейчас он делал столешницу для письменного стола: дерево нужно было отшлифовать, а затем покрыть лаком. Работа увлекла его. Сколько прошло времени, он не знал, Хоу погрузился в процесс и ничего не замечал вокруг… пока порог его мастерской не перешла Скай.

Намерения ее были вполне очевидны, и столь же очевидно не совпадали с его собственными. Скай хотела его. Он же хотел доделать столешницу и отправиться спать в одиночестве.

— Иди спать, Скай, родители тебя хватятся, — спокойно сказал Натаниэль, отставляя рубанок. Он надеялся, что холодный прием послужит достаточно прозрачным намеком, но Скай то ли не была настолько искушена в отношениях, то ли ей было все равно. Она быстро подошла к нему — скорее даже подбежала — и попыталась поцеловать, но Хоу быстро увернулся.

— Не надо.

Она отступила; на ее лице — уже не детском, но еще и не взрослом — проявилось недоумение и гнев.

— Но почему? Тебе ведь можно! Ваш Командор живет с другим Стражем, об этом все знают!

Упоминание о личной жизни Амелл заставило его поморщиться. Натаниэль не любил совать нос в чужое белье и презирал тех, кто так делает. Личное должно быть личным. Если у Скай и были какие-то шансы, то после этого они моментально развеялись.

— Дело не в том, что я Страж, и дело не в том, что нам можно и что нельзя. Просто я — тебя — не хочу. Поняла?

Она усмехнулась, расстегнула платье и приспустила его с плеч, обнажая грудь — крепкую, с темными сосками.

— Все еще не хочешь?

Это окончательно вывело его из себя. Да за кого она его принимает?! За животное? За кусок мяса? Может быть там, откуда она родом, мужчины кидаются на женщин, словно волки на добычу, но он не такой.

— Ты только посмотри на себя! — вырвалось у него.

Должно быть, получилось очень грубо, потому что ее лицо исказила гримаса такой ненависти, что он испугался, что сейчас она на него набросится. Но Скай осталась на месте. Она сжала руки в кулаки и прошипела:

— Ты за это заплатишь. С нами, хасиндами, так нельзя!

Скай убежала, а он, раздосадованный и разозленный, ушел в замок, спать.

Утром, едва он успел встать, его попросили прийти в кабинет Командора. Там он увидел злую и невыспавшуюся Амелл и такого же злого Хайка.

— Вот он где! Командор, я требую справедливости. Вчера вечером ваш Страж, воспользовавшись нашим гостеприимством, взял мою незамужнюю дочь силой. По нашим законам, он обязан на ней жениться!

Натаниэлю бросилась в кровь в лицо. Он был зол. Он был оскорблен. Хуже того, он был унижен — по самому наличию таких обвинений.

— Это неправда!

На секунду он испугался: а что если Командор поверит в эти обвинения? Но лицо Амелл выражало лишь презрение.

— Я уважаю ваши традиции и ваше стремление сохранить свои обычаи, — сказала она официальным, почти ничего не выражающим тоном. — Но Стражи Ферелдена подчиняются законам Ферелдена. Нет такого закона, по которому подданный королевы Аноры, мужчина или женщина, вынужден был бы вступить в брак. Брак в Ферелдене заключается только по добровольному согласию сторон. Что касается обвинения в изнасиловании, то твоя дочь имеет право прийти ко мне, как к Командору Серых Стражей, и попробовать доказать свои слова. Решение буду выносить я. Если она сумеет доказать мне факт насилия, то Страж Хоу, обещаю, понесет справедливое наказание. Если нет… — Она неприятно ухмыльнулась. — Одним словом, не советую проверять.

В глубине души Натаниэль даже хотел, чтобы Скай пришла на суд Ордена. Он хотел отстоять свое честное имя.

Но хасинды уехали тем же вечером.


	3. Часть 3

Ночью Амелл спала мало и тревожно; все ее существо было похоже на сжатую пружину. Она не могла объяснить это себе логически, но какое-то глубинное чувство ей подсказывало, что она подобралась очень близко к разгадке смерти Ната. Что-то должно было произойти, и произойдет сегодня.

Когда она проснулась, Алистера уже не было — обычно он вставал раньше ее. Быстро оделась, чувствуя дрожь в руках. Нервы были натянуты до предела, но голова соображала яснее, чем вчера. Вчера, узнав про яд, она готова была разорвать хасиндку голыми руками, даже не прибегая к магии. Но сегодня, когда эмоции улеглись, она вынуждена была признать, что других улик, кроме свидетельства мальчика, у них нет. Конечно, она была эрлессой и могла вершить суд так, как ей заблагорассудится, но ей была нужна, прежде всего, правда, и только потом наказание.

Значит, нужно было сделать так, чтобы девица сама призналась, и желательно в компании свидетелей. Тем не менее, действовать нужно было осторожно. Если перегнуть палку с угрозами, хасиндка уйдет в отказ, и доказать что-либо будет невозможно. Конечно, оставались еще признания под пытками — в Ферелдене они все еще оставались законными. Но это методы Рендона Хоу, а не Серых Стражей. Нат первым бы возражал, будь он жив.

Нет. Все будет законно, честно и чисто. Кроме того, Амелл должна была допустить возможность, что хасиндка невиновна, хотя это и казалось маловероятным.

Наскоро позавтракав, она подумала было подняться к себе в кабинет и хотя бы разобрать корреспонденцию, но состояние было настолько взвинченным, что пришлось отказаться от этой идеи. Ноги сами принесли ее во внутренний двор. Там она увидела Алистера и Огрена. Оба они посматривали на дорогу. Ей не нужно было спрашивать, кого они ждут — ту же, что ждала и она.

Солдаты привезли все семейство. То ли неверно поняли приказ, то ли ее родители поехали добровольно.

Амелл общалась только с Хайком, и не видела ни жену, ни дочь. Женщины были очень похожи — широкоплечие, ширококостные, смуглые, с темно-рыжими волосами. Но мать ничем не выделялась, а от девицы шла… Дыхание Создателя! От девицы шла магическая энергия, мощная, почти первобытная, похожая на магию самоучек. Амелл ощутила легкие колебания в Завесе и покалывание в кончиках пальцев. Оказалось, это почувствовала не только она.

— Да она же… маг, — тихо сказал Алистер. Амелл вздрогнула. Должно быть, в девчонке и впрямь было что-то не то, раз он проверил ее?

Алистер посмотрел на Солону взглядом, где было больше гнева, чем печали. Его рыжеватые брови сошлись на переносице. Кажется, он уже начал догадываться, что дело пахнет хуже, чем просто отравление.

— Собери всех наших у меня в кабинете, — попросила Солона. — Ее я приведу с собой.

Надо отдать девице должное — она владела собой и выглядела невозмутимо. Спокойно прошла с Амелл. Спокойно зашла в ее кабинет. Солона даже начала сомневаться в своих подозрениях. Возможно, Скай — действительно просто глупая обиженная девица, которая поверила, что травы, которые она добавила в медовуху, просто приворотное зелье. Возможно. Но преступление оставалось преступлением даже не по незнанию, как и яд оставался ядом.

В кабинете Командора собрался ее близкий круг: Алистер, сенешаль Вэрел, Огрен, Карвер с Мерриль и Каллиас. Амелл неторопливым шагом села за стол, отодвинула в сторону документы и письма, помолчала немного.

— Эту девушку зовут Скай, — начала Амелл. — Она родилась на юге, в Диких землях Коркари, но Мор пригнал ее семью на север, в Амарантайн. Пару недель назад ее отец приехал в Башню Бдения, ища у меня помощи и защиты, и здесь, в Башне, она познакомилась со Стражем Натаниэлем Хоу. Он, очевидно, поразил ее воображение, и Скай попробовала соблазнить его, но Натаниэль отверг ее ухаживания, и тогда она надумала обвинить его в изнасиловании. Ее отец на следующее утро пришел ко мне с этим обвинением и потребовал, чтобы Страж Натаниэль Хоу женился на его дочери, как это должно быть по их южным обычаям. Я отказалась — мы живем по законам Ферелдена — но обвинение в изнасиловании согласилась рассмотреть. Они, однако, уехали в тот же день.

Она выдержала паузу.

— На этом бы истории и кончиться, но, очевидно, обида ранила Скай слишком глубоко. Она где-то достала травы, вызывающие галлюцинации и безумие, подмешала их в медовуху и заплатила местному мальчику, чтобы тот продал ее Стражу Хоу. Яд привел Стража Хоу в безумие, и все закончилось его смертью, вы сами знаете какой.

Все взгляды присутствующих обратились к хасиндке.

— Есть ли у тебя, Скай, что сказать в свою защиту?

Лицо девчонки осталось спокойным.

— Это правда, что я познакомилась со Стражем Хоу. Но потом мы уехали в Амарантайн, и больше я его не видела. — Ее голос оказался хрипловатым, но мелодичным. — Я понятия не имела о том, что он умер, пока вы не сказали это. Никаких трав я ему не подсыпала и не знаю, о чем вы говорите.

Скай ткнула пальцем в Амелл, но даже этот жест она проделала не с яростью, а с видом оскорбленной невинности.

— Вы, ферелденцы! Вы просто нашли козла отпущения, потому что мы здесь чужаки и никто нас не защитит. Хотя это я должна была пойти в суд! Ваш благородный Страж, по которому вы слезы льете, взял меня силой и, призванный к ответу, трусливо спрятался за юбку Командора!

Амелл аж задохнулась и не сразу нашлась что сказать, но ее опередил Огрен.

— Нажье дерьмо, — медленно произнес гном. — Не смей своим грязным ртом поносить память моего друга Ната! Вся твоя история воняет враньем, как зад бронто!

Он вскочил с места и одним движением достал свой топор. Скай выставила вперед руку, защищаясь — не так, как маг, накладывающий заклинание, скорее, как деревенская девка, отбивающаяся от назойливых пьянчуг.

— Только притронься ко мне, немытое бородатое рыло!

— Я медведя одним ударом сшибаю! — заревел Огрен. — Давай, сделай мне что-нибудь!

— Огрен! — Амелл повысила голос. — Она еще не призналась.

— Она признается, Командор, — гном медленно, чуть раскачиваясь, подходил к хасиндке все ближе и ближе. — Иначе я сейчас выпущу ее кишки, насую туда опарышей, а мой друг-целитель магией законопатит ее брюхо обратно. И мы понаблюдаем, как они будут пожирать ее изнутри. Славное будет зрелище!

Он засмеялся. Его смех можно было бы даже назвать заразительным, и это придавало его угрозам еще большей жути.

Но хасиндку просто так было не взять. Она распрямила плечи и оглядела всех свысока.

— Ваши обвинения — просто бред. Вы, ферелденцы, ненавидите хасиндов за то, что мы свободный и сильный народ! Я ничего вашему Стражу не делала, можете меня убить, но я ничего вам не скажу.

Тут в дело неожиданно вмешался Карвер. Одним прыжком подскочив к Скай, он аккуратно, но крепко перехватил ее за плечи и задрал левый рукав платья. Кисть и все предплечье было исполосовано беспорядочными свежими шрамами.

— Почему-то я так и знал, — мрачно сказал он и отпустил ее.

Мерриль повернулась к Амелл:

— Это порезы новичка. У меня тоже дрожали руки, когда я только начинала. Но порезов много. Было или много заклинаний, или несколько очень сильных.

Что ж, она малефикар. Но что это дает? То, что Скай уличили в магии крови, все равно не связывало ее с убийством Натаниэля. И надавить не получится: раньше можно было бы пригрозить храмовниками и Усмирением, но теперь, когда Кругов больше нет, это пустые угрозы. Малефикары по-прежнему вне закона, но теперь их больше некому ловить и некуда отправлять.

Амелл лихорадочно размышляла. Ситуация выходила патовая. Доказательств, кроме признания мальчишки, у них не было, Скай упорствовала и отказывалась признавать вину. Угрозы на нее не действовали, но должно быть что-то, что подействует? У всех есть слабости. Хасиндка бросила взгляд на Амелл, в котором светилось торжество, вызов и… азарт.

И внезапно Солона поняла: в глубине души Скай _хочет_ признаться. Что бы она ни планировала, это удалось. Натаниэль мертв, умер бесславной позорной смертью, и нет никаких физических улик, указывающих на нее. Даже этот допрос с большой вероятностью кончится в ее пользу… Для нее, вероятно, это не просто удача — это момент _триумфа_. Так, может быть, дать ей то, что она хочет? Восторженных свидетелей ее победы?

Амелл встала из-за стола и медленно подошла к Скай.

— А скажи мне, дорогая, — тихо и вкрадчиво сказала она. — Тебе ведь… понравилось? Ты наблюдала за его смертью? Получила удовлетворение?

Как бы ни пыталась хасиндка владеть собой, но тут на ее лице заиграла такая злорадная улыбка, что всем присутствующим в комнате стал очевиден ответ.

— Как это было, расскажи мне, — тем же тихим и сладким голосом продолжала Солона. — Он умер сразу? Или сначала помучился? Ему было холодно? Больно? Он был безумен? Им владела ярость или страх?

Скай не выдержала и рассмеялась. И все же не произнесла ни слова.

— Ты была неподалеку? Или тебе помогли демоны, показали в подробностях? — Амелл продолжала, и с каждым словом ее голос становится все мягче, все вкрадчивей, все соблазнительней. — Ну же, расскажи мне, как он умер. Он долго бежал по лесу? Плутал? Как наткнулся на лагерь? Набросился сначала на лучника? Хотел его задушить, оцарапать, загрызть, избить кулаками? А они били в ответ? Резали? Стреляли в него? И как же он сумел вырваться от трех вооруженных бандитов?

— Но его ведь подстрелили! — закричала Скай.

И тут же поняла, что попалась.

В комнате повисла нехорошая, пружинящая тишина. Карвер напряг плечи. Алистер отвел взгляд. Огрен поудобнее перехватил топор. На лице Каллиаса отобразилась гримаса бесконечного, высокомерного презрения.

— Вы, тупые идиоты, — выплюнула Скай, осознав, что терять ей больше нечего. — Вы так ничего и не поняли. Я не просто отравила его! Я превратила его в оборотня! Да, я! Я сумела! Что вы так смотрите на меня? Не верите? Я вызвала демона, привязала его и заставила вселиться в волка, и он передал проклятие Хоу. И я наблюдала за его превращением, находясь далеко, очень далеко… Жаль, не сумела сделать проклятие помощнее, и он не остался в волчьем обличье. Тогда вы бы его вечность искали, — рассмеялась она.

— Сенешаль, заприте ее в камерах в подземелье, — быстро приказала Амелл. — Я спущусь к ней одна и выслушаю все, что она мне скажет. А то допроса моих братьев-Стражей она, боюсь, не переживет.

* * *

Когда Амелл пришла к ней, хасиндка сидела на полу, на расстеленной мешковине, и даже не потрудилась встать.

— Я не буду спрашивать тебя, почему ты это сделала, — произнесла Солона. — Потому что, честно говоря, мне неинтересно. Ты просто расскажешь мне все, от начала и до конца.

— Зачем мне признаваться?

— Потому что мы обе знаем, что тебе этого хочется.

Глаза Скай сверкнули.

— Верно.

Она встала и начала ходить по камере. Когда заговорила, то чувствовалось, что каждое слово приносит ей удовольствие.

— Когда мы уехали из Башни, я все думала, как отомстить. Заклинаниями я почти не владею. Даже если я бы могла обрушить на голову мерзавца лед или молнии — кто мне позволит даже приблизиться к нему? Что еще? Я могла бы его отравить. Это тоже сложно, но все же возможно. Однако тогда он бы умер быстро, а я хотела, чтобы он мучался. И тогда я вспомнила про бабушкин гримуар.

— Гримуар? — в последний раз Амелл слышала это слово от Морриган. Маги Круга свои книги заклинаний называли по-другому.

— Моя бабка была ведьмой Диких земель.

Чего-чего, а этого Амелл не ожидала, и не удержалась от смеха.

— Твоей бабкой была Флемет? — спросила она, отсмеявшись. — Ты врешь, Скай.

— Не Флемет. Одна из ее дочерей.

Амелл сомневалась даже в этом, но уточнять не стала: пусть говорит.

— Она умерла еще до моего рождения. Матушке ее магический дар не передался, и она думала, что не передался и мне. Гримуар она прятала, но я давно про него знала, хотя не читала толком. И вот прочла, а там… там было… Разное, но совсем не то, что мне нужно. Я думала, там великие тайны, — горькая насмешка исказила ее лицо, сделав уродливым. — Как подчинять своей воле людей, убивать на расстоянии, насылать порчу и проклятия, или хотя бы как превращать врагов в жаб. То, что делает ведьму — ведьмой! Но в гримуаре оказалась большей частью бесполезная ерунда. И все же гримуар подсказал мне идею. Про оборотней.

Скай воздела руки наверх и сладко потянулась, наслаждаясь воспоминаниями.

— Было описано, как превращаться самой. Этого мне было не нужно, но все же я задумалась: а что, если бы был способ оборотить кого-то другого? Наслать на Хоу порчу или проклятие, увидеть, как его холеное лицо становится волчьей мордой с капающей слюной… Как он бегает, скулит, бросается на всех подряд…

Не удержавшись, она рассмеялась. Ее смех отскочил от каменных стен подземелья, отдался эхом в коридорах. Амелл невольно поежилась.

— И тогда мне помогли, — закончила хасиндка.

Амелл уже знала, что было потом. Догадаться было нетрудно.

— Демон?

— Желание! — хрипло, с чувством, вымолвила Скай. — Она была воплощением всего, о чем я так мечтала! Она и подсказала, что надо сделать. Принести кровавую жертву, вызвать демона гнева — пусть слабого, этого хватит. Привязать его, заставить вселиться в волка, а дальше все пойдет само.

— Демоны ничего не делают просто так, — усмехнулась Амелл. — Раз ты не одержалась, то, должно быть, оказала ей другую услугу. Какую?

— Она ничего не просила. Просто была рада помочь.

Услужливые демоны, надо же. Нечто подобное говорила и Мерриль, когда прибегала к магии крови. Амелл ни на грош не верила этим заявлениям; скорее всего, демон желания и дальше бы являлся Скай, пока не одержал бы ее. Впрочем, сейчас это уже не имело значения.

— Желание настаивала, что, если я принесу в жертву другого человека, проклятие будет сильнее. Но от этого я отказалась. Хватит и моей крови. Мне даже не надо было, чтобы проклятие длилось долго, хватило и бы нескольких часов, я бы и так чувствовала себя отомщенной. Так и вышло, только… — Скай махнула рукой, то ли от злости, то ли от разочарования. — Думала, он и подохнет так, в шкуре волка. Не вышло.

— А откуда ты знаешь, как он умер? Ты была рядом?

— Нет, в ту ночь я была в предместьях Амарантайна. Желание показала мне. Это было одно из условий нашей сделки. Я бы не стала ничего не делать, не имев возможности насладиться зрелищем.

Медленно, медленно, куски мозаики начали складываться. Кровавая жертва. Демон, вселившийся в волка и передающий проклятие. Амелл вспомнила оборотней в Бресилиане: там проклятие, вызванной магией крови, тоже распространялось через укус. Правда, от проклятия чаще всего умирали, но некоторые эльфы обращались. И те двое наемников — они ведь и вправду погибли от зубов волка. И на руке Ната… на руке Ната тоже был укус волчьих зубов.

Если она говорит правду, то все было проделано удивительно ловко. Демон входит в волка, заражает Хоу, Хоу сходит с ума и погибает, а Скай отомщена, и при этом никаких ниточек, ведущих к ней, нет.

Кроме яда.

— А яд? Ведь проклятие сработало. Зачем еще и травить его?

Скай сверкнула зубами — удивительно белыми для дочери обычного фермера.

— Чтобы было еще веселее! — она хрипло и неприятно засмеялась. Это был смех приговоренного к смерти, которому уже ничего не страшно. — Хотя не стоило. Ведь именно яд меня и выдал, так?

Амелл рассматривала Скай со смешанным чувством омерзения и восхищения.

— Тебя не беспокоит твоя участь?

— Участь?! — прошипела Скай. — Я отстояла свою честь. Это вы, ферелденцы, способны стерпеть все ради денег и власти, но мы — другие! Хоу унизил меня, и получил по заслугам. С хасиндами так нельзя! — Она помолчала. — Правда, я думала, что вы меня не поймаете. Но на все воля богов.

— Да в чем он тебя унизил? — не выдержала Амелл. — Он же не насиловал тебя!

— Да какая разница! Отверг! Даже хуже: пренебрег! Знаешь, что бывает у нас на юге, если парень пренебрегает ласками девушки? За нее мстит весь клан! Потому что это позор! Позор! Ох, да кому я говорю. Ты не поймешь.

Скай села обратно на мешковину, служащую подстилкой, и закрыла глаза.

— Я смогла, — с наслаждением выдохнула она. — Я не умею даже молнию делать, а проклятие — смогла! Как тебе такое, Командор?

И она снова рассмеялась — своим страшным, отчаянным, жестоким смехом.

Солона стояла, возвышаясь над ней, и внутри нее зрела какая-то странная, незнакомая, холодная ярость. Она хотела заорать, высказать этой твари все, что она о ней думает, не стесняясь в выражениях, а потом — о, как бы это было сладко! — обхватить ее паршивую рыжую голову руками, превратить ее в лед и расшибить об железные прутья камеры.

В безумном упоении пришла и другая мысль. _А ведь я могу применить к ней Право Призыва._

Она представила, как подносит к губам этой убийцы кубок с темной вонючей жидкостью, как двое солдат насильно ставят девицу на колени, и Амелл сама, силой разжимая ей зубы, вливает содержимое кубка в эти пухлые обкусанные губы, а затем смотрит, как она умирает, корчась в муках. Или выживает, и тогда…

Амелл стряхнула с себя видение. Никогда. Никогда на свете она не назовет сестрой ту, что убила Натаниэля. Теперь она понимала, что было на душе у Алистера, когда он говорил, что никогда не назовет Логейна, убийцу Дункана, своим братом. Тогда — не понимала, тогда казалось, что все средства хороши, чтобы остановить Мор. Но теперь…

Она развернулась и пошла по плохо освещенному коридору по направлению к выходу. Остановилась возле маленькой лестницы, ведущей в старый авварский склеп. Спустилась по ступеням, посмотрела на литые железные двери. Здесь, в этом замурованном ранее склепе, она нашла лук Падрика Хоу и передала его Натаниэлю. Может быть, если она войдет… Может быть, там, в склепе, она будет немного ближе к Нату… чтобы попрощаться.

Солона толкнула дверь и вошла в темноту. Прошла несколько шагов, спустилась на пару ступенек и села прямо на влажный камень. И только тогда дала волю слезам, чувствуя, как напряженная пружина внутри распрямляется, и остается только горечь и боль утраты. Героиня Ферелдена, победитель Мора, Страж-Командор Ферелдена, эрлесса Амарантайна, и прочая, прочая — все эти титулы ничего не значили здесь, в темноте и одиночестве.

«Великая героиня, победительница Мора, — раздался в ее голове знакомый хрипловатый голос. — Разве ты не должна быть десяти футов росту и метать глазами молнии?»

Она невольно засмеялась и вытерла слезы.

«Я самая обыкновенная, Нат», — покачала она головой. Солона закрыла глаза и попыталась вспомнить Натаниэля. Худое лицо, длинные сильные пальцы, мягкий, почти стеснительный взгляд серо-голубых глаз. Вдруг воображение подкинуло другую картину: как он бежит, задыхается, задирает голову к небу, обрастает шерстью; руки и ноги становятся лапами, лицо — вытянутой мордой с клыками, и внутри нет ни разума, ни воли, только одна сплошная, безумная, беспощадная ярость.

Она снова расплакалась. Натаниэль не заслужил такой смерти. И от того, что убийцу поймали, легче не становилось.

Выйдя из подвала, тихо приказала лейтенанту Дайле, дежурившей у входа:

— Приставьте к заключенной дополнительно двух или трех солдат, из тех, кто посмелее. Пусть сидят в той же комнате и наблюдают за ней круглосуточно.

— Есть, Командор! — Лейтенант вытянулась в струну. — Заключенная не сбежит, даю слово.

— Она и так не сбежит. Зато может одержаться.

Лицо лейтенанта заметно побледнело.

— Не пугайтесь раньше времени. Она все-таки в камере, а в этом мире даже демоны не могут проходить сквозь решетки. Я маг, я знаю, о чем говорю. Если она вдруг одержится — просто убейте.

— Хорошо, Командор… — Дайла заметно расслабилась. — То есть, я хотела сказать, будет сделано, Командор.

— А еще… — Амелл понизила голос до шепота, — у некоторых Стражей могут появиться… дурные идеи. Насчет нее. Особенно после того, как сильно выпьют на поминках. Вы этого допустить не должны, ясно?

В кабинете ее уже ждал сенешаль.

— Какие будут приказания, Командор? Вы уже решили?

Решила? Как будто у нее много вариантов.

— Хасиндскую девицу Скай за умышленное убийство Серого Стража Натаниэля Хоу приговариваю к смерти через повешение. Приговор должен быть приведен в действие в Амарантайне, днем, чтобы увидело побольше народу. Пусть знают, что бывает, если пострадал один из наших. И остальным будет предостережение.

«Если, конечно, не одержится раньше времени», — подумала она. Но в это Амелл не очень верила. Скай была слишком горда и слишком высокого о себе мнения, чтобы позволить демону собой овладеть. Скорее, она взойдет на эшафот неторопливой походкой, улыбаясь своей победе — доставшейся высокой ценой, но, все же, победе.

Она вздохнула, протерла глаза — от висков к переносице, как учил ее когда-то Натаниэль; это помогало взбодриться.

— Поминки Стража Натаниэля Хоу провести с большими почестями и на широкую ногу; денег не жалеть.

— Слушаюсь, Командор. Разрешите вопрос?

— Вэрел, ты часто бываешь чересчур формален, — поморщилась Амелл. — Что за вопрос?

Сенешаль замешкался на секунду, словно ему было неловко.

— Это правда? Про оборотня? То, что хасиндка говорила про демона и проклятие, и про то, что Страж Хоу превратился в волка — это ведь все выдумки? — Вэрел говорил с надеждой, но она видела по глазам, что он и так знает ответ.

Амелл сглотнула. Она могла бы соврать ему, но Вэрел бы увидел, что она врет.

— Точно мы никогда не узнаем, но… Думаю, да. Ее рассказ был очень… убедителен.

Плечи Вэрела опустились.

— Понятно, — тихо сказал он. — И тогда… что сказать народу о причинах смерти Стража Хоу?

— Правду, — твердо ответила она. — Расскажи, что хасиндская девушка из мести опоила Хоу опасным ядом, который привел того к безумию, а затем и к смерти. Это не было несчастным случаем, это было предумышленное убийство. Это правда. А остальное… ни к чему.

Когда Вэрел ушел выполнять распоряжения, Солона еще немного посидела за столом, уставясь в одну точку. Ее мысли витали в прошлом и в будущем, не останавливаясь ни на чем конкретно.

Потом она взяла в руки еще не распечатанное письмо, присланное с утренней почтой, с витиеватым клеймом на сургуче. Вести с далекого запада, оттуда, где земли никогда не знали Мора. О существовании этого письма знала только она и Алистер.

«Волки, оборотни, демоны, магия крови… Над нами всеми висит кое-что еще более страшное: проклятие скверны». Натаниэля она не уберегла, но, быть может, сумеет помочь остальным?

Она помолилась Создателю, чтобы он помог ей найти средство от проклятия, лежащего на них на всех.


End file.
